<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amnesia (rewrite) by the_sunshine_dims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004374">Amnesia (rewrite)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims'>the_sunshine_dims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>amnesia series's [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Caring Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Food mention, Gen, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Physical hurt/comfort, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, cursing, dead body mention, deaged Deceit | Janus Sanders, friendly teasing, head truama, hypothetical dead body mention, logan's kinda blunt, logan's medical knowledge is from greys anatomy and ncis no i dont take criticism, mentally a kid!janus, past angst, sympathetic everyone, will be updated as chapters get posted, yes it infected this fic too but honestly pog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus got hurt and cant remember anything up to a certain point, which means he doesn't remember the split of creativity, or their names getting revealed, and a lot else, and during Janus having amnesia there's a lot of healing, and not only from him.</p><p>or<br/>Janus somehow stumbled into the imagination, got amnesia, and now there's angst and hurt/comfort, maybe even fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>amnesia series's [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i remember how much i loved writing the amnesia series and once i realized i was coming up on my 100th fic i realized what fic would be better to my 100th then an amnesia rewrite!</p><p>i hope I'll improve the series since I'm more experience in writing now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus stumbled out of the foresty wilderness-clad imagination, not remembering much, and not remembering just how much he’d forgotten, not even remembering how he had ended up in imagination, he did remember a couple things, even if they were a couple of the simpler things, such as, he was Thomas’s “deceitful” trait, he was also Thomas’s “self preservation” though that was just a fancy word for Janus protected thomas.</p><p> </p><p>and another thing he knew was that the blood splatter that had gotten in his hair and was soaking through his shirt was very not good.</p><p> </p><p>But some things he didn’t know were possibly some of the most important things, such as the painful split of king creativity, and the painful memories of being locked away with the label of “darksides” and “snake tricking thomas into sinning”, and everyone telling thomas their names. </p><p> </p><p>But, currently it didn’t matter what he remembered, he had to clean himself up and figure out if all of the blood was his ..or someone else’s, or both, and he had to figure out if it was better if it was his or someone else’s.</p><p> </p><p>He tried his best to take a deep breath, hoping it would help the painful headache he had go away, but it just came out shaky and it helped none, so with nothing else to do he just tried his best to get back to his room, after getting a quarter way to where he thought it would be he had to begin leaning on the wall, feeling faint, before trying his best to continue.</p><p> </p><p>But when he reached the first open room he’s seen he didn’t recognize it, <em> maybe morality just got bored and redecorated? </em> He didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>Once he enters, for a minute all he wants is to stay there, it’s warm, and just bright enough to be the perfect place to take a nap, like Thomas’s grandma's living room, with the big windows facing the couch, just so comfortable of an atmosphere, he shakes his head at himself ignoring the immediate flare of pain it causes, he needs to get to his room, then he can wash up and take a nap, he just needs to wait to find his room.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs about to try and leave and hope to not get more lost,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then he saw them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A side, a side he’s never seen before, sitting on one of the armchairs and staring at him like with a vigilante- almost annoyed gaze</p><p> </p><p>They were a taller side, outfit almost like a prince, with a bright red sash, maybe they were a new side? Maybe something to do with inspiration? Or something else creative? That would explain the similarities to creativity, Regardless though even if they weren't something to do with creative stuff janus was sure creativity would like them, creativity liked everyone.</p><p> </p><p>And while Janus was partially confused because he was having a kinda hard time processing he still was about to go make a move to greet the new side.</p><p> </p><p>That was until the side snapped out “<em> deceit </em> .” Sounding annoyed. Making his blood go cold, and his eyes widened and everything in him filled with self preservation in a single moment because <em> how did he know his trait this was a new side how did he know. </em></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the blood that’s made his already dark clothes darker and long since dried on his hair is overly noticeable now and he feels like he should flee as his gaze flicks across the entire room in an instant looking for possible exits.</p><p> </p><p>He took a unnoticeable steadying breath before going “who- who are you?” He asks, almost hissing under his breath at just how shaky it was, he’s supposed to be strong to protect Thomas! Not shaky just because someone he didn’t know, knew something as simple as one of his traits.</p><p> </p><p>The side seemed startled by the question, several unnamed emotions flitting across his face in a couple moments before it settled on base level confusion as Janus began looking around the room again, nervousness evolving slightly when he realized <em> nothing </em> was the same, the couch was moved along with the coffee table and the <em> everything </em>else he didn’t even think the framed photos were in the same place-</p><p> </p><p>Then he saw <em> a particular </em> photo, it had morality, logic, anxiety (though he’s changed a lot), and <em> this side. </em></p><p> </p><p>Then he looked at the other photos and he noticed a particular lack of someone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Creativity </em>
</p><p> </p><p>and the more he looked there wasn’t any trace of him, no left out art supplies, no hand-crafted pillows, <em> nothing. </em></p><p> </p><p>He snapped his head back to this side and desperately asked “where’s creativity?” He really hoped that the sides were just pulling a mean and really badly timed prank.</p><p> </p><p>This side is slowly destroying that hope when he looks absolutely startled by that and instead of- well anything, he just confusedly goes “..I’m creativity?” </p><p> </p><p>Janus’s hands begin shaking aggressively after he’s processed the information, and suddenly he felt really overwhelmed “no- no no that’s not possible! You- you’re not creativity! He’s tall and he- he always has this big goofy grin! He- and he has this cape he made himself though it’s pretty much just a blanket wrapped around his shoulders!-“ tears had been spilling from his eyes as he went on, beginning to hold his shaky form with his shaky arms, and beginning to retract into himself “and- and he has fake roses on hand at all time despite- despite him knowing they get caught in his shirt everytime- and- he's not gone! I was just here and he and logic were trying to build a puzzle! He-“ he hiccuped “he was just here..” he sobbed, not meeting this ‘creativity’’s eyes and just staring at the floor instead though he couldn't see anything beyond vague shapes.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long uncomfortable silence as Janus tried to breathe before the person spoke “creativity.. was split into me and my brother.. don’t you remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Janus looked up at him and just shook his head sorrowfully before taking a big breath and trying his best to speak though it just came out as a quiet “no..” so quiet Roman almost didn’t hear it.</p><p> </p><p>Janus wanted to go <em> home </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at the floor again, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact and not cry.. again.</p><p> </p><p>That was until he felt a small tug on his shirt sleeve and the side was looking at him so <em> concerned </em>and he didn’t say anything but he backed away just a tiny bit and opened up his arms in a clear invitation, one which Janus immediately took up, catapulting himself into his arms and just.. sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Roman tried, if somewhat stiffly to comfort him, using his spare arm that wasn't wrapped around Janus to try and brush through Janus’s hair, that was what patton did when they were upset.</p><p> </p><p>Or that was the plan, instead he felt a weird dry patch in Janus’s hair and when he looked closer it was dark red, he froze, knowing that the only real option for what it was was dried blood since he didn’t suppose Janus was the type to randomly dye his hair red and decide not too, a quarter way through, so he took a breath before beginning to speak “okay, umm, you're kinda bleeding, and I don’t think I would know how to care for whatever injury caused the bleeding properly so.. I think it would be best to go to Logan.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus seemed half conscious because he just slowly blinked, trying to see if he somehow knew the name somehow, and after a minute Roman realized Janus didn't recognize the name so he explained “Logic, not long ago with the rest of us, shared his name with us, which is Logan,” he told him, and deciding it might be good to tell him more he just slowly went “you did too, you told us your name was Janus.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus hummed, taking the information and processing it slowly, his fatigue and exhaustion finally affecting him, eventually he nodded to himself and with that Roman decided Janus wouldn’t be physically or emotionally fit to walk with him to Logan's room safely.  so he carefully and slowly picked Janus up, half expecting some fight but instead Janus just practically curled up against his chest, his head beginning to loll in in a single moment.</p><p> </p><p>And then Roman was off to logan's Room.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Logan's here now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman and Janus arrive to Logan's room, Logan and Roman discuss stuff, Janus gets news, Logan's medical knowledge is from tv shows,</p><p>hint of passed angst</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Roman had gotten to Logan’s door, which had taken surprisingly long since Roman wanted to make sure he was careful, with janus, the poor side who had ended up completely and utterly asleep pretty much the moment roman began walking, utterly exhausted, and honestly Roman wouldn’t admit it but he imagines he’d be exhausted as well if he was in Janus’s place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman looked at Janus again before sighing and doing his best to adjust him into one arm so he could knock on logans door, and once he had, he knocked, making sure to be the quietest he could while still being heard on the other end as not to wake up Janus,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Soon emerged Logan, who looked tired and grumpy and like he was about to tell them to go away, but then his eyes caught janus, and Roman could see the confusion and curiosity ignite in his eyes, so when those curious eyes met Romans, roman just pointed inside and mouthed ‘not now, inside.’ Logan, deciding this was more important than work at the moment, just shook his head to himself, nodded and opened his door to let them in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman made his way to the bed and carefully set Janus on it, and when Janus began to stir in his sleep, roman huffed a laugh before summoning a warm blanket and setting it onto him, which placated him enough to remain asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then when roman was done with that he turned to Logan and walked with him across the room to where Janus wouldn’t wake up from the noise, before the conversation began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan was first to talk, “okay care to fill me in?” He gestured vaguely to Janus “Because frankly there’s no way somethings not wrong, He was just sleeping in your arms which is very uncharacteristic if you haven't noticed-“ he glanced at Janus just a second or two too long before turning to Roman “-.. and he’s bleeding, or at least had been bleeding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman sighed and nodded “yeah.. okay so my theory is Janus had stumbled into the imagination and something got to him. And I also think.. he may have hit his head, or something.. if i'm right.” Roman spared a concerned glance to Janus before turning his head to Logan once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan looked between the two for a minute before going “.. are.. are you suggesting amnesia?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.. think so, Janus didn’t seem to recognize me and he got all freaked out when he saw all of the family portraits didn’t include king and then he got even more freaked out when I told him king was split and when i asked if he remembered, unless he was the best actor in the world- which is impossible since that’s me-“ he fake coughed before continuing -“I would have figured out if he was lying when he said he didn’t remember. Also” he vaguely gestured to him “Janus would never cry in front of us, especially full on sob, which he did, in front of me. so even if he didn’t have amnesia </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>is definitely wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan took a couple minutes to process all that information before simply going “ah, it's good you brought him to me then,” and then after another second or so he gave a thoughtful look and continued “it’s.. changed a lot since king was around, and if that’s around where his memory is  we need to keep and eye on him so he doesn’t get hurt,” he told him seriously before he huffed a laugh “we don’t need another side walking into a door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded to what Logan was saying before he fully processed the last bit in which he gasped in offense and pointed at him accusingly “I’ll have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that that only happened </span>
  <em>
    <span>once! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You hear me? Once!” And though he continued muttering about ‘that happens once and this is my treatment?’ He stopped talking to logan for the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan chuckled, and after a minute or so Roman stopped muttering angrily and instead made the noise of a lightbulb going off In his head, before he began speaking “also because he was definitely bleeding earlier we should get him to take a bath or a shower so he doesn’t just.. die or something” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded “yes it would be a good idea to clean the wounds, though I don’t believe he would die if we didn't since we are figments of thomas’s imagination, at worst there’d be a really bad infection, though i definitely do need to see how deep those wounds are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded “and this, my dear nerd, is why I brought him to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan let out an unamused huff as he shook his head, then after a couple moments he quieted “roman, king creativity hasn’t been around for a very long time, so, Janus may very well be in the headspace of a child, so be careful to be soft with him while we figure everything out. okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded quietly “okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an hour or so Janus woke up, and after another ten or so minutes he was fully conscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant they had to talk to him, since they couldn't just.. Not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman started first, “okay, okay, Dee?” He asked softly. internally questioning if him saying dee was correct, but deciding that he thought calling him deceit would be cold under the circumstances and calling him Janus probably wouldn’t be good if he didn’t remember the previous time before he passed out, so Dee it was. He continued “okay, so here’s the thing-“ he cut himself off again, really how do you explain to someone their head got all Fucky wucky and now they don’t got most of the memories? Really, how do you do it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After a moment he sent a look of ‘help’ to Logan and after a sigh that went unnoticed by Janus, Logan cut in “so, me and roman, we were talking earlier.. and after everything we’ve deduced we’re almost certain you have a case of amnesia, most likely from blunt force trauma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman interrupted him there, “okay specs I don’t think it’s the appropriate time to flex on him with your medical knowledge you got from watching some medical show, chill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan fake coughed “yes umm..” he trailed off before they paid attention to Janus again who looked.. well at a loss for words for one, as he just sat there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then after a couple long uncomfortable minutes he spoke up just offering a small “oh,” and shifting uncomfortably “okay” He continued before looking down at his lap and fiddling with his hands, making Logan and Roman look between themselves nervously once again, not knowing if they should leave him be to process the information, though not leaving him in the room by himself, or send him on a task to get his mind off things for the moment so everything won’t be so overwhelming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a bit of just letting him sit though they realized leaving him be didn’t seem to be helping any so Logan spoke up, “okay, deceit, I know you got a lot to process but we need to get you washed up to see how severe your injuries are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus shook his head adamantly, his mood changing almost immediately at the change of topic, the earlier information disappearing from his mind. “no! Baths suck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan took a breath, trying to consider his counter argument to that before Roman interrupted “they do, but! If you take a nice warm shower or bath you can get off the dried blood, and me and Logan will get you a nice, clean, warm and fluffy pair of pajamas for you to relax in?” Roman negotiated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus was visibly considering it, and after a couple moments made a show of sighing “fine! But if the faucet's water starts turning into blood from a dead body in the sewers I will scream so loud, and I will personally blame you.” He told him seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman couldn't help but chuckle “don’t worry I’m pretty sure that’s really statistically unlikely! I think..” he tried, his reassuring tone becoming more questioning in the last words, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “ignore him, he’s not the side to go to for statistics,” he said making Roman gasp in faux-offense, “-but don’t worry, we’re sides so that cannot happen to us as we are fully imagined, err- i promise that their will be no dead bodies in the sewers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus hummed in consideration of that before simply going “‘kay,” and that was the end of that conversation, after a minute or so roman headed to the bathroom to set up a bath for Janus while Janus immediately followed him to try his best to sternly tell roman he could do it himself, not that roman listened, only leaving when he was done, happily saluting himself away as Janus practically pouted at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey specs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Roman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how Patton, Virgil, and Remus will react to.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he made vague gestures to everything, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..I don’t know, on the amnesia side I’m sure Patton would begin doting on him and Virgil would constantly be making sure he didn’t somehow die by not knowing where bread was, or on the other end of the spectrum Virgil might try to avoid Janus altogether,  but on the Janus being in a child’s mindset because of the amnesia.. I don’t know, I mean we all used to be the best of friends, the four of us, you know, so they would likely get along with him, hell if it wasn’t for the school adults constantly telling the kids that lying is evil and and having darker of an imagination then puppies-” he abruptly cut himself just as he was beginning to rant, though it was still semi obvious to roman </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the reason they stopped being friends with Janus. “I don’t know, I’m sorry, those three are The most unpredictable of the six of us, and I don't even have the vaguest idea what Remus’s reaction would be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded “yeah.. though I think regardless, Patton should be the first person we tell, Virgil will probably feel anxious about it and if he's the first to be told he might feel like he has to keep it a secret which’ll make him feel more anxious, and again like you said.. We don't know how Remus'll react, though, regardless of who we tell, we should wait till tomorrow, it's late, and Janus literally sobbed today and we still need to check over his wounds, and I'm pretty sure he needs more rest then a nap- so.. tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded, knowing even if roman didn't list his reasons he’d of agreed “tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Roman's meadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>roman tells Patton about Janus, so Patton takes him out into roman's meadow, <br/>guilt rises up, slowly but surely, </p><p>but everything's okay in the end, or, its better, but not okay quite yet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it took so long, i thing it took around a month- but its 3k and i think it came out pretty well, </p><p>also i think i may take a moment to write a small one shot, because I've kind of been losing my writing mojo, and it only decreases more when im writing a series because i start feeling pressured, so after this chapter and a full nights rest i'll probably write another fic and then get back to this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman slowly approached the open inviting door of Patton's room, which considering the circumstances that he was there for, didn't seem that inviting. After a moment or so he knocked on the wall to warn Patton he was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Patton, who had been on the floor possibly scrapbooking, definitely making a mess, turned around quickly at the noise before he smiled at him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ro!” He greeted with a grin, waving roman over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman offered him a small, slightly strained smile in return  “hey Padre,” he greeted in return before going “pat you might wanna sit down because something... kind of happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pattons happy smile shifted into a concerned one as he started talking again “okay I’m already sitting, but what happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman nervously rubbed his neck, while he had volunteered to go tell Patton the night earlier he had not accounted for how awkward it would be to tell people something he didn’t fully know about, actually he was pretty sure he would still feel awkward even if he knew every single detail. “okay, so, apparently Janus.. went into the imagination, and something happened, we- logan and me, think he got attacked or hit his head or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and umm well logan kind of confirmed he has amnesia..” he chewed the inside of his lip nervously, a bad habit he had picked up from Virgil a long while back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to process that and trying to find the right words before simply going “is he okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded “yeah, well he’s the best he can be. When I left, him and Logan were competing on who could complete a rubix cube the fastest, I’m pretty sure Logan was even letting him win,” he smiled to himself, and Patton couldn't help the small smile at that mental image either “it's kind of adorable actually.” Roman trailed off, eventually he remembered that there’s still one, very important last thing he should tell Patton “okay also, specs said Janus is mentally a child of some verity, we still don’t know exactly how mentally old he is but we know he doesn’t remember king splitting and anything more recent than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton made a sympathetic noise “poor thing…” he trailed off, it would be bad enough if Janus had to deal with amnesia but Janus in the mindset of a child.. children shouldn’t have to deal with the aftermath of amnesia or loss (especially twice in the loss subject.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded crestfallen as the image of Janus sobbing into his chest burned itself into his memory “yeah..” he agreed, Roman may have been kind of upset at Janus for the POF disaster but.. he didn’t deserve anything that happened in the last 24 hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a bit it was clear Patton wasn’t going back to his scrapbooking so Roman sat down on the floor with him, doing what he and Logan did with Janus and just not leaving him alone after unleashing a bunch of stuff he had to process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another long stretch of silence Patton looked over to Roman “hey, ro.. do you think I’d be able check up on him?” He asked, he wanted Janus to know he cared enough to go and see him when something bad happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman hummed “probably, I mean it’s not really my decision but I’m sure he’d be happy to see you from what Logan told me, so yeah we can go see!” He told him before continuing “oh also if he wants to hang out or is just fine with hanging out you can go to bring him somewhere else if you want, because i’m pretty it'll be kinda boring otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled fondly, and with a nod he got up and helped Roman up with him, and after a moment of just standing there Roman realized Patton didn’t know where Janus even was because he accidentally excluded that information, even when it would make sense to share it, the closest thing he said to a location was that logan knew about Janus as well, and that was why he was awkwardly standing around so he just took Patton's hand in his own and pulled them into the hallway and headed to logan's room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they had passed the kitchen Patton paused though, stopping them both dead in their tracks, before simply asking “have you guys eaten yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman laughed awkwardly and nervously rubbed his neck again, trying his best to avoid eye contact,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was enough of an answer for Patton so he just sighed fondly before popping into the kitchen and beginning to cook food for everyone, once he was done he made sure to leave an extra two plates in the fridge, though it would be a wonder if Remus actually ended up eating his and didn’t just use it for an ‘art project.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus looked up from where he was sitting on the floor watching tv almost the very second the door opened, Expecting Roman since he disappeared a bit before, so the moment he did catch a glance he gave the smallest, happy little smile as he began waving, and received a wave from Roman in return,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morality entering right behind Roman was a surprise though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered another wave, because he liked Morality, He was nice, Morality once gave him one of his stuffies when Janus was sick, so he liked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment Janus just settled back into his spot as Patton came over to him and handed him breakfast, Janus offered him a brief thankful smile to be polite because that's what Thomas's parents said to do before beginning to turn his attention back to the tv.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton was happy Janus seemed relatively content but he didn’t know how to ask to hang out with him, if he ever had a plan he had forgotten it the second he stepped into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple awkward moments he just took a breath and settled down before turning his attention to Janus and asking “hey would I be able to hang out with you for a little bit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus turned to him and nodded, simply going “‘Kay” and continuing to do as he did prior, now just with the acknowledgment of Patton's presence, Patton couldn't help but smile as he settled fully onto the floor, sitting criss-cross applesauce against the bedside, passively waiting for Janus to be done with his food and initiate a conversation, Patton knew sometimes there were days where people were less talkative so he didn’t wanna force him to talk if he wasn’t in the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while passed and everyone had eaten, Janus did end up speaking up, asking simply “how are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled at him “I’m doing fine kiddo, how are you?” He asked in response, honestly he wasn’t the finest. He was nervous and still feeling guilty from everything that went down because of the wedding and the fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>he had treated Janus so badly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hell he’d treated Remus badly too! He had been so mean to everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus hummed in thought before simply going “‘m fine too,” which was only partially a lie, and he had a very tiring day the day before so he got to lie about how mentally drained he was, and hey he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>fine for the most part, Roman and logic were being very nice and he had been able to just hang out watching tv while Logic worked and he liked doing that, it was some much needed calm,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton offered another smile as he tried thinking of what to say; after another awkward silence he decided To just warmly go “hey kiddo would you want to go explore? And if so do you have any specific places you wanna hang out at?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus pinched his chin in a very exaggerated thinking pose that would make Logan proud before just going “sure! and i don’t really mind anywhere really! Well- as long as there aren't horses there, they’re mean,” he told him, before continuing “they hate me and I hate them, it’s a mutually understood hatred.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton didn’t have Time to unpack </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of that</span>
  </em>
  <span> so he just chuckled and nodded like he understood and didn’t have a million questions on why Janus hated every Horse in existence and just how they all hated him back- so instead of thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>he took a moment to think on where he should go with janus, not really knowing where janus would </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuinely </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to go, before remembering a </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> interest Janus used to have that Patton distinctly remembered king showing off whenever he could, so after not much of a second thought he just smiled and asked “would you wanna hang out with me in Roman’s meadow? It’s really pretty there and hey we could even make flower crowns-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the words left his mouth Janus practically had stars in his eyes, he looked like a Steven universe character as he excitedly gasped before nodding vigorously “yes please!” He chirped excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton once again smiled, and contained a soft chuckle at how happy Janus looked, he looked like when you tell a child ‘actually yeah why don't you pick out a candy’ when going to the store, he looked.. childish, and Patton thinks that’s good, if he’s in the mindset of younger Janus, Patton doesn’t think it would be good if Janus started acting like normal Janus right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a bit of Janus just being excited it finally crossed his mind that the reason Patton’s not getting up to go is because he’s waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say he’s ready, so he bounces up and after a short confused look that’s quickly replaced with a smile Janus helps Patton up to the best of his ability and then it’s Janus’s turn to wait because he doesn’t know where anything is, he doesn't  even know how he got to Logan's room, all he remembers is crying a bit and then waking up under a soft blanket on Logan’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for Janus, Patton took no time to shoot a wave to Roman and Logan before going “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry I’ll keep him safe” and then presenting his hand for Janus and once their hands are linked Patton headed to the nearest imagination entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Janus could see the archway with the absolutely beautiful meadow covered with all kinds of wildflowers and overgrown green grass just beyond it he ran out into it without a moment's hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton followed him with a smile playing on his lip, and a chuckle following in suit as Janus twirled himself around into a soft patch of grass and promptly fell face first into the blanketed earth, after a moment Janus just smiled hugely and began happily laughing as he turned over so he could face the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(And Patton tried his best to not think about how he had kind of outcasted this side, this side who with just the mention of flowers or flower crowns was almost bouncing with excitement, this side who viewed him as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this side who </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>did want the best for thomas. And instead he tried to focus on the fact he was trying to repair it, and the fact that Janus was practically elated as he began his best attempt at rolling around in the grass and flowers, which counted for something, at least it meant he chose a good place to hang out with Janus,) so he just smiled and sat down next to Janus, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after a moment he picked a small yellow flower and offered it to Janus, causing Janus to beam at him as he took it before he began picking others around him and weaving them into a crown with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And After a moment Patton just slowly went “I have to admit, I have no idea how to make flower crowns,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus looked over at him with a reassuring smile before he replied “that’s okay, don’t worry! That just means I can teach you!” he said as he grabbed more flowers and started a new crown and while making sure Patton was paying attention, weaving them together slowly to see if that was all Patton needed to learn or if he needed actual instructions like he did when creativity was trying to teach him to crochet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton tried his hand at it after he grabbed a handful of flowers and slowly tried to replicate what Janus did, and after a bit and some trial and error he was successful, Which caused both Janus and Patton to cheer because he Did it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it!! You did super super well too!” Janus congratulated him excitedly, and he decided he liked teaching, he felt super proud, he understood now why Logic liked it so much now (despite not really actually teaching.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Patton grinned, and after a minute they both started doing their own things, patton trying to make another flower crown to get the gist of it down to memory, and janus.. Doing something, he wasn't entirely sure what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though soon the peaceful happy mood shifted for patton, it wasn't that anything really happened, actually it might've been </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing happened, because it was quiet enough to allow patton to begin thinking, and normally thinking was a good thing, but recently everytime he began thinking all he could think about was how </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>he'd been and how much he'd failed- so the more time went on the more sorrowful he became and the more the small smile that had been left from the little mini celebration dwindled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After awhile of the two just sitting in silence the thoughts got louder and louder, them all just echoing in his head until they got loud enough to voice themselves, much to the chagrin of Patton, who would prefer having a choice of whether his insecurities and regrets got out, and if they did get out he would prefer to tell them to someone who hasn't literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>been through a traumatic experience, “I’m sorry- I’m sorry I misjudged you and was mean- I’m so sorry I was so awful to you- I’m so so sorry” he practically word-vomited. the words coming out a mile a minute, and because of that he was able to make it become more mumbly a little after the second ‘sorry’, which was lucky for him as he wanted it to be as inaudible as possible so Janus didn't have to actually understand his little guilt-ridden ramble, which didn't work completely but he tried, because he didn’t want to let his guilt get in the way of hanging out with Janus, Janus quite honestly should not have to deal with that at the moment, he should get to have a happy fun day, since he was already dealing with so much, if he did even tell him he wanted to tell him </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>his memory returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus was silent for a couple moments, quite honestly he was so confused, he didn’t know what Patton meant and even if he did it was so abrupt it left Janus quite literally stunned, but after an uncomfortably silent minute or so he tried to defend Patton “I don’t know what your talking about.. but I’m sure you weren’t mean! And if you were you probably had a good reason for it, I know you! You wouldn’t be mean if you didn’t have a good reason!” He told him insistently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wished that were true, he had a good reason on paper but in reality not so much, he wanted to keep Thomas safe, and somehow his view of Janus had changed throughout the years to view him as a danger, despite him </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing </span>
  </em>
  <span>Janus, well he didn’t know his name till recently but he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. but regardless of that somehow he started thinking Janus was evil, and then he had mistreated him, not hearing him out even when Janus was probably the expert on the situation. “dee.. I know you don’t remember it but I really was super super mean! and I misjudged you and I most definitely ended up hurting you and you didn’t deserve any of it! and I’m so sorry I’m just.. so so sor-“ Patton was cut off abruptly as Janus hugged him, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You probably had your reasons,” he said once again, much more insistent, and patton couldn't help but wonder, had Janus always seen the best in people? And when did he stop? “-and whatever they were I’ll probably forgive you for them! I mean I honestly don’t remember what you're talking about so it might be... a bit before I fully forgive you when I got all the memories and stuff back but-  no matter what,” he pulled out of the hug just to be able to look into Morality’s eyes, trying to look stern, which for once, didn't really work. “you deserve a second chance.” He told him firmly, and after another moment he continued “and I’m certain we’ll be friends! I promise I’ll stand by you when I’m all memory-y again, promise!” He grinned and plopped his now suddenly and magically finished flower crown onto Morality’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled sadly at him, “okay, and.. Thank you,” he said, leaving what he was thanking him for blank, and honestly he was still feeling extremely guilty because despite everything and Janus not really knowing what he meant he still comforted him to the best of his abilities, and really how </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>he think Janus was evil, how could he, roman and logan dismiss him so easily? never inviting him to the table, and pretty much just ignoring his existence to thomas. later when everything was normaller Patton needed to have a sit down discussion with Janus and remus because he needed to make sure they were starting to be listened too, and that they knew they would be, however though currently he needed to focus on Janus, because Patton brought him here to have a good day and while he thinks since it's been maybe a bit more than a hour, and eventually it'll get boring, he still wants him to have a good day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he adjusted the flower crown to be more comfortable on his head before he slipped right into his happy facade which luckily Janus, who was trying to make a little cave out of the tall overgrown grass, didn't seem to question “so kiddo! After maybe a half hour more out here would you wanna go inside and watch a show or movie? I can make popcorn!” (-and now that Patton was paying attention did Janus look that young before?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus perked up like a sunflower and nodded “mhmm! sure! What would you wanna watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton Smiled “I don't really care, i'll be fine with whatever you wanna watch kiddo,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus seemed to think about it before going “can we watch kiki’s delivery service..? Oh! And can we have skittles too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled once again. “of course! When we get inside I’ll set it all up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus’s eyes lit up brightly before he murmured an excited thank you and tried to hurry and begin distracting himself so he wouldn’t feel like he was waiting and time would pass quicker and a minute wouldn't feel like an hour also he needed to focus on making that last crown anyway since he had already made one for Logic and he needed to make one for Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple hours later Logan and Roman got curious as to where the two went and discovered Patton and Janus dead asleep, Janus pretty much curled up into a ball against Patton's side, Janus’s normally small form somehow slightly smaller, as Patton's arm snaked around his side almost protectively, with the Tv asleep from no use, Logan and Roman just shared a soft fond look before silently agreeing to not wake them and summoning a blanket for the two before leaving. Logan and Roman could see something had changed, they could see the tension eased from Patton's shoulders ever so slightly, not gone for sure but he was clearly content and that was breathing room, because while Patton had always left the door to his room open as an invitation to anyone and everyone that they could come in and that had persisted, Patton had still been coming out of his room less and less, and aside from that there was other things that just made it clear </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>was wrong, but patton and janus were content, right there, taking a nap, and for now thats all they needed to know. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Virgil,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Virgil are brought up onto the situation, Janus, while wandering aimlessly ends up running into Virgil, quite literally, Virgil's both the best and worse side to run into</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I only went through this twice but tummy hurt so- here's the fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman couldn’t help but exhale a breath as he finished up explaining the situation to Remus and Virgil, “Any questions?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his relief, no one said anything, Virgil just shrugging at the question. He counted that as a small victory, especially since he was awful at explaining the answers to most questions, actually, why did he keep getting posted at the task of telling people when he was so bad at it? both Patton and Logan would be better at it than him, he was sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His train of thought came to a halt when Remus spoke up abruptly, his voice both more steady and more </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious </span>
  </em>
  <span>than Roman’s ever heard it “if that’s the situation then I think I need to stay away from him if J-J started sobbing when he found out the old king-y dude was all-'' he made a slicing of his neck motion along with the noise to go with it -“then I can’t imagine what his reaction would be if my thoughts voiced themselves like they usually do, while around him. So unless he actually asks for me,  which I don’t think’ll happen, I’ll just hang out in the dark side, ooh! and I can experiment with the stuff that got banned for melting the floors! I wonder what would happen if I put it in cupcakes-“ he giggled maniacally to himself at the realization no one would be there to supervise him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman cut him off, “I think for the most part your right, I don’t know how much he can handle right now, and we don’t want to overwhelm him, so yeah okay, Though I’ll make sure they’ll be someone to check on you so your not completely to your own devices because I imagine Janus wouldn’t want his room smelling like chemicals and.. whatever else you use for your... art projects.” He told him, ignoring the last bit of what Remus said. Honestly Roman was kind of proud of his brother, he was a lot more caring and considerate than he let on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he gave him a small smile before quietly going “I’m glad Janus has you as a friend, you care about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus rolled his eyes like a petulant teenager, it wasn’t like he was doing something super amazing for Janus Afterall, he was just being a generally decent person, he knew his presence might hurt Janus currently so he wasn’t actively going to be around him for a minute and sure yeah he cared about him but he cared for the sentiment slime goop in his room too so it wasn’t that big a deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Roman and Remus continued their conversation Virgil slipped out of the room silently, unnoticed. not offering a reason for leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus walked down the corridor, fingers brushing against the walls, feeling the textures, every now and then the paint changed into a different color, he would guess it was Morality and Roman’s doing since it often went from soft light blues to vibrant reds, making only small breaks to show swirly designs in purples and dark blues. he liked to feel how the different paint changed the texture, even ever so slightly, it was kinda cool to him, and it was something to do while Roman and the others were busy-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ow</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he reeled back immediately as soon as he felt his face slam into someone, luckily it didn't hurt much as the crash was cushioned with soft fabric, regardless though embarrassment still curled up and made itself at home in the pit of his stomach as the realization of </span>
  <em>
    <span>he ran into someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> finally dawned on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the initial shock subsided, he just started apologizing profusely “I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry!! I didn’t mean to run into you! Are you- are you okay?” He asked as he finally looked up to see who the side he ran into was,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their face was pale and freckle-clad and.. he knew him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped excitedly as he began giddily clapping his hands “wait! Hi!! Anxiety I remember you!” He grinned, ignoring how anxiety still hadn’t spoken up, he used to be very quiet so maybe he’s just still like that, either way, he continued “actually Wait- I remember you with a different jacket.. but! I like this one. It's cool!! I like the purple patches!- oh!! Also, guess what! morality and Logic have names! Isn’t that cool?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged and Janus took that as an invitation to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a name too? I bet if you do it’s cool! Like Ummm… uh- what’s a cool name?” He pondered aloud, not able to think of anything besides names like thor-Bonecrusher or other stuff of that variety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety once again shrugged and Janus accepted that well enough; maybe anxiety just </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a name, so Janus didn’t push, but he did continue chattering on happily enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, Virgil started to continue walking, if slowly, down the hallway, to where he was trying to go originally, Janus immediately following him like an excited golden retriever puppy as he talked about.. hell knows what, Virgil couldn’t keep track. But regardless of that, honestly, Virgil didn’t think he minded Janus’s presence as much as he thought he would, he was fully willing to just avoid him when He left the conversation with Roman and Remus, not because he would accidentally harm Janus like Remus- well he might Virgil.. tended to be way to blunt but sometimes with things that annoy him, and earlier he was pretty certain Janus would only annoy him, hell, earlier all he wanted to do was avoid Janus because he knew he was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janus </span>
  </em>
  <span>and quite honestly he didn’t want to deal with Janus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though honestly Janus himself, while kind of annoying and overdramatic, wasn’t.. awful, like Virgil pretended he was, he inwardly sighed before just ignoring that specific train of thought, something he was actually pretty accustomed and successful at doing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he got around to tuning back into what Janus was doing all he heard silence, which given any other time he may have been happy for But this silence is almost.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>somber?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked over quickly and found Janus looking at the floor as he walked, though much slower than before, hell now he was actually walking a distance behind Virgil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was already looking at Janus but he could only double-take as he heard a small voice go “I’m sorry…” it trailing off after a minute before continuing, obviously unsure of what it had done wrong but assuming it’d done </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I- I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry! I don’t wanna be mean I promise! If you just tell me what I did I won’t do it again I promise! I’ll be nice! I- ‘m sorry.. ’m sorry..” his voice cracked and got smaller as he wrung his hands nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Virgil could only quietly go “shit I messed up.” because he could recognize the signs as much as anyone that Janus was halfway to spiraling, and honestly, Virgil couldn’t blame him after all they were walking a very long 15 minutes because somehow the hallway went on forever, and Virgil doesn’t know 90% of what Janus said because he just stopped listening and on top of that he hadn’t even spoken a word to the kid-  and that was weird to think of him as a kid, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was an impressionable, anxious kid who desperately wanted other people to like him, and that on top of anything meant he probably thought Virgil was just ignoring him for something he didn’t even remember doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he could only panic quickly as Janus’s eyes remained dead set on the floor, and he didn’t know if Janus was trying to disappear into it or if it was him trying to hide the fact his eyes were starting to get glossy with unshed tears because he wholeheartedly thought Virgil hated him- and oh fuck he really did fuck up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to think of what Patton did to comfort him and in an act of pure panic brain, he scooped him up in a secure hug and hoped that would help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The result was Janus going almost limp before starting to dry hiccup as he tried to force the tears away after a moment he just confusedly went “but- but you didn’t wanna talk to me And you were ignoring me and you looked really annoyed and-“ he started wiggling from Virgil’s hold “no- wait don’t worry you don’t have to be nice to me if you don’t like me- I promise you don’t have to!” He rushed in telling him, trying to scramble so he wasn’t leaning on Virgil and Jesus this was almost as bad as when they all went to Virgil’s room with how anxious Janus was, he could practically feel the anxiety radiating off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he realized he really did have to actually talk to Janus, he wasn’t gonna get less anxious just by getting a hug, Virgil wasn’t Patton he didn’t have that magical ability, so he loosened his hold on Janus just enough to get Janus to stop trying to accidentally on purpose fall onto the floor before just going “I don’t dislike you,” and just those words alone made Janus go completely still, so Virgil continued “and I didn’t mean to Ignore you I just got lost in thought, though that’s definitely not an excuse, because even if I didn’t mean to I did, but the important part is i- I like you,” he told him, not confidently, because while he knew he would be lying if he said he disliked him he didn’t have enough time to sort through his emotions to confidently say he liked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But regardless of how uncertain Virgil sounded, Janus still looked up at him with eyes so filled with hesitance but also soft gentle </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he shakily went “promise? No lies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil offered a small smile, “promise, no lies.”  He repeated and Janus barreled into him in a hug, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And As Virgil wrapped his arms around the shortest side for the second time in five minutes which has got to be some kind of record- he realized hey he was a lot better at this whole comforting thing than he thought he would be, which wasn’t really saying a lot but hey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while of just standing there, the awkwardness and strain of standing still in a random hallway motivated Janus to unwrap his arms from around Virgil and retrieve his face from his being buried in Virgil’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that only made it more awkward because now they were both just standing in the hallway literally just staring at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Janus, deciding he hated when stuff was awkward just went “do you know anything fun to do? I’m bored and morality and Logic and Roman are all busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil visibly thought to himself about options before going “are you in a movie mood or music mood? Or if you’re in none of them we might just have to kidnap Roman and see if he has ideas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus hummed before just happily going “I like music!” practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil smiled before he got an idea, “do you like my chemical romance?” He asked and Janus seemed confused at what that was but eventually decided if Virgil liked it then Janus will like it too, so Janus just nodded in reply and just Virgil grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later Logan had to ask them to quiet down because he needed to work and couldn’t focus and he was almost certain that they were gonna damage their eardrums since he could hear the loud shouts of the lyrics coming from the speakers while in the kitchen, though, even if he failed at getting them to turn it down he was glad they were getting along, Janus was practically bouncing with how gleeful he was, even Virgil had a small smile on his face, so logan supposed even if later they had headaches from the blasting music as long as they were still happy it would be okay in the long run.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>